FLASHBACK
by The Great Artiste
Summary: Frank receives a distressing telephone call, resulting in the Reagans remembering back six years earlier to Joe's death. EPILOGUE CHAPTER POSTED OCTOBER 7.
1. Chapter 1

**The Present:**

**6:30 p.m. Friday May 15, 2015**:

The Reagan family respectively stood three feet in front of the grave stone that marked the final resting place of New York City Police Detective Joseph Conor Reagan, beloved son of Francis and the late Mary, younger brother of Daniel and Erin, older brother of Jamison, uncle to Nicole, Jack, and Sean, and middle grandson of Henry and the late Betty.

Today marked the sixth anniversary of Joe's assassination by Sonny Malevsky and by way of extension and substantial assistance, the Blue Templar, a fraternal organization of corrupt New York City cops.

Frank had bittersweet feelings at that moment, experiencing both the pang and hurt of losing his precious middle boy, while at the same time hoping that Joe was just as proud as he was of Jamie, then a rookie and recent graduate of Harvard Law School, for having solved Joe's murder.

Erin must have been thinking the same thing as she reached down and took her baby brother's hand and squeezed it, never taking her eyes off the headstone as she reflected upon those same thoughts, and how the Templar had almost cost her both of her younger brothers.

To her right stood Danny, the oldest sibling, the former combat Marine and veteran of the streets of New York City. Erin turned to look at her older brother and noticed the pain in his eyes and the clenching of his jaw. Of all the Reagans, Danny took losing Joe the hardest as he believed that he failed to protect his younger brother, which in his mind, was his sworn duty as the eldest son.

Erin place her other hand in Danny's and squeezed as she gave him a knowing look, but one that also conveyed a warning, that he better not be blaming himself again, or he'd have to answer to his younger sister.

She realized how lucky she was having three brothers, and how close she had come to losing both the oldest and the youngest on several occasions, and while she would have given of herself to bring Joe back from the dead, she was eternally grateful that Danny and Jamie had not joined him in eternal slumber.

Danny squeezed her hand and nodded, receiving his sister's unspoken message loud and clear. He looked over at his baby brother, hoping that he had taught Jamie the necessary survival skills required of a police officer, and had made Jamie as bullet proof as possible. He had no doubt that sometime soon, his kid brother would be sporting his own gold shield, as Jamie had the potential and promise to be as successful a detective as Danny had demonstrated of himself.

Jamie looked at his older brother's head stone and nodded. This was the tightest of the sibling relationships, for Joe had been the brother who best understood him, and often acted as the buffer between he and Danny.

Jamie reflected back to the late afternoon of May 15, 2009.

He had completed the last examination he would ever take at Harvard's prestigious School of Law. In two weeks, to the delight of his family, as class valedictorian, he would be giving the commencement address and receiving his law degree.

Later that evening, he would be having dinner with his fiancée Sydney, and afterward they were heading out to celebrate with some of their friends who had also closed their examination booklets for the final time that afternoon.

On his way back to his Cambridge apartment, he pulled out his cell phone, and called his older brother.

"Hey Joe, I've done it. I've finished my last test, I'm a lawyer now." He laughed.

"May the saints preserve us" his brother laughed back. "You are aware, that Danny will never let you live this down, I mean, look at how he treats Erin and she only went to Columbia. He'll probably name you 'Harvard' or 'Egghead' or something along those lines."

Jamie smiled. "Yeah, but that's because she has to work with him on his cases. I'm not going to practice criminal law, and if I do, it will be helping to spring those poor souls who Danny beat a confession out of or who Erin coerced into taking a deal."

"I won't tell her that you said that, but hey, what if it's my collar?" Joe responded.

"In that case, I'll plead the client out so that you won't have to waste your time in court." Jamie teased back.

"I'll hold you to that counselor." Joe replied. "I'd love having a higher solved case rate than Danny. It would be good for his ego to get knocked down a peg or three."

"Hey, I'm going out with Syd and some classmates to have a couple of beers and then I'm hitting the road for home tonight. I should be back in town around ten, you going to be home?" Jamie inquired.

"Nothing doing, I don't want you having a few beers and then driving, at night no less, almost four hours to get home. The last thing I want is to receive a call to come scrape you off the Van Wyck, because you fell asleep forty miles from home. This is your final night of law school, so enjoy it, go out, have a good time, and then go home and snuggle up with Syd. Danny and I will be up there early tomorrow afternoon with a truck to move you out. Besides, I have some warrants to serve tonight or I'd head up there myself to tip a few back in honor of my kid bro." Joe stated.

"Ok, I'll follow your sagely advice and enjoy myself. I can't wait to see you tomorrow." Jamie smiled.

"Okay kid, enjoy and behave yourself or you'll have some explaining to do to Erin." Joe teased as he disconnected.

Jamie came out of his thoughts, remembering how the following morning never happened, that Joe and Danny never arrived at Cambridge, and that instead, Danny had called that Saturday morning with the news that their beloved brother was gone. Joe had been the one picked up off the pavement that night.

Jamie recalled packing everything that he could carry, loading it into his car, saying goodbye to Sydney, and driving through tear streaked eyes back to Brooklyn, where he arrived to find Danny and Erin waiting for him on the front steps.

He looked away from Joe's headstone towards his older siblings, tears staining his face. Erin took him into her arms and Danny enveloped them both.

Frank observed his remaining three children, fighting back his own tears, before looking at the headstone beneath which lay his beloved Mary.

In time, everyone said their individual goodbyes to Joe and headed off to the parking lot.

When they arrived, Jamie informed them that he could not head back to the family home for dinner, as he had picked up a swing shift tour which started in an hour.

He kissed Erin, Linda, and Nicky, high five'd Jack, and Sean, fist bumped his grandfather, hugged his father, and traded nods with Danny, before alighting into his Mustang and driving off to the 12th Precinct house.

The remaining Reagan's enjoyed a light dinner after which Erin, Danny, and their families headed home, everyone emotionally tired and drained from both the long week and their visit to the cemetery, which suited Frank just fine as he wished to be alone with his own thoughts.

"Pop, I'm heading upstairs. Goodnight." He conveyed to his father, noting it was ten p.m.

It seemed as if he had just sat down with his book when his cell phone began ringing. He looked over at the clock and noticed that it was already 11:00 p.m.

Frank realized that he must have dozed off while reading a biography on Teddy Roosevelt.

"Reagan." He answered.

"Commissioner." Replied his ever faithful aid, Abigail Baker.

"What is it Abigail?" He inquired.

"Sir, there's been an officer involved shooting." She informed him.

Frank squeezed his eyes closed in pain and sympathy for his officer.

"Likely or not likely?" He inquired, as to whether the officer was likely or not to survive.

"Not likely." She replied, trying to hide the fear in her voice. "Your detail is on its way to pick you up and take you to St. Victors."

"When and where did this occur?" Frank inquired, suddenly getting a very uneasy feeling.

"The 12th. The 10-13 and demand for a bus were called in at 10:46 p.m."

Everything inside of Frank went instantly cold.

"The officer's name." He responded in a hollow voice.

Frank listened to the silence emanating from his phone.

"Baker?"

"I'm sorry sir, its Jamison." She replied, the emotion evident in her voice.

"May 15th at 10:46 p.m., the same date and time when Joe was shot." He softly remarked, before dropping the phone."

Frank Reagan stood up and balled his fists together, before slamming his open hand against his bedroom wall. "Not again, please dear lord, don't take another one of my sons from me."

**Six Years Earlier:**

**3:00 p.m. Sunday, May 10, 2009**:

Joe Reagan and his sister-in-law Linda were in the final phases of preparing dinner, which the Reagan family ate early on Sundays soon after returning home from late morning mass.

Joe was the acknowledged family chef, having acquired his culinary skills at an early age from his mother and paternal grandmother, who taught him how to cook and bake. To Joe, it was a catharsis and a great stress reliever. He had considered taking formal lessons, and had even picked up the requisite materials from the Culinary Institute of America, located in New York City. Now he simply had to find the time to attend, but in the interim, he had made friends with chefs of different restaurants so he spent the odd day off wearing a white apron in commercial kitchens as he helped prepare different cuisines.

"This will be the final Sunday dinner that we may have some actual peace at the dinner table, assuming Danny and Erin keep it semi-civil." Joe casually remarked.

"Yeah, why's that?" Linda inquired.

"Because this time next week, the kid will be home and you know as well as me, Danny will be all over him being a lawyer, an ivy leaguer, and worst of all, not following in our footsteps and becoming a cop." Joe answered her.

Linda's frame visibly slumped as she could envision her husband taking verbal gunnery practice on her younger brother-in-law, and how quickly Jamie would fire right back at him, egging Danny on further, until it would turn into a physical confrontation requiring Joe and Jack Boyle to pull the two of them apart, as had often happened in the past. Danny may have been 10 years older, stronger, and trained how to fight, but Jamie was a wiry scrapper and never backed down. He was by far the most intelligent of the four siblings and used his brains and quick wit against Danny's brawn, which caused Danny to respond as the Marine he had once been. Linda had to admit, that there were times she was sure that Jamie intentionally waived the red cape in her husband's face, just to make Danny paw the ground and snort.

Overhearing the conversation, Erin walked into the kitchen addressing Linda. "I just hope that if Danny starts ragging on Jamie, you two aren't planning on having more children, because I will castrate him." She stated, while picking up a Chef's Knife in order to chop up the salad.

"You'll only need a paring knife for that task." Joe laughed, referencing the smallest knife in the set, and by extension, that Danny didn't have much for Erin to cleave.

"Hey, I'll have you know that Danny has no problems in that area." Linda defensively responded.

Erin cringed. "There are a lot of things I know about my brothers, but that is one subject I do not need to hear about."

"Come on Erin, when Jamie gets home next week, the three of us will have a line up and you can decide which of us carries the most goods. It's not like you haven't seen Jamie or me before while giving us baths or dressing us. Heck, you were changing Jamie's diapers until the morning he left for Harvard." Joe quipped.

"Yeah, and she's already set up an adult basinet in the kid's room so she can pick up next weekend where she left off three years ago." Danny smirked as he reached for a carrot, only to have his hand slapped by Erin.

"Would you please learn to announce yourself instead of sneaking up on people." She exasperatedly asked of her older brother.

"Nah, it's more fun to make you jump." He grinned back.

With everyone finally settled at the dinner table, Frank Reagan looked about his family.

To his right sat Erin, followed by her husband, Jack Boyle, their daughter Nicky, and Danny's two sons, Jack and Sean. To his left sat Linda, Danny, Joe's girlfriend Angela, and finally Joe. Henry sat at the opposite end facing Frank.

Frank began: "This time next week, our table will once again be full."

"Maybe too full, the kid may have to eat in the kitchen." Danny quipped.

"Danny, do you always have to say something derogatory about Jamie?" Erin asked.

"What do you mean, I'm just joking." Danny replied.

"Enough." Frank stated, giving Danny a look that inferred he may be the one eating in the kitchen from now on.

"Having all four of them back under this roof is going to be entertaining Francis." Henry laughed.

"Pop, please." Frank pleaded. The last thing he needed was Henry egging Danny on. The two of them were two peas from the same pod.

"I'm grateful to have my youngest son returning to us, and proud at what he's accomplished, and that our family will once again be whole."

Frank Reagan had no idea how wrong he would be, and that never again, would all four of his children grace his family's table.

At the same time, the youngest Reagan son was sitting in his apartment with Sydney and four of their friends, munching on tepid slices of pizza as they studied for their final exams.

"Just think, this time next week we'll all be home with our families, and decompressing." Jamie noted.

Sydney turned her head giving Jamie an inquisitive look. "Somehow, the picture of your family allowing you that luxury just doesn't form in my mind."

"What do you mean?" Jamie asked.

"Come on Jamie, you know Danny will be all over you making up for lost time, which will cause Erin to go after him, while you get your digs in at Danny as well, and poor Joe will be trying to calm everyone down and keep you two from turning things really ugly." She accurately noted.

"Didn't realize until now just how much I missed them all." He smiled. "Can't say that we're a boring bunch."

"Must be great having three older siblings." His friend Thomas commented.

"It is, I mean sure, we have our issues at times, but if someone comes after one of us, it's all four they'll be dealing with. My brothers can make my life miserable, but nobody else better or they are all over it." Jamie informed him.

"Two lawyers versus two cops." Sydney commented.

"Keeps it balanced." Jamie responded, before going back to his notes.

"Ever wish you had become a cop? Eliza asked.

Sydney stared daggers at her friend who should have known that was the one taboo subject nobody was allowed to bring up around Jamie, as she did not want him to even think about changing career paths.

When Joe and Danny would come visit Jamie, all they talked about was the NYPD and their war stories, and she couldn't help but notice the look of awe Jamie held for his brothers and the tales of their exploits, and how after Danny and Joe had left to return home, Jamie would be sad and depressed that he wasn't out there with them on the city's streets as the third member of a band of crime fighting brothers.

What Sydney, and nobody else in the room knew, was that Jamie had already crossed that line and when Joe had come to visit him two months ago, as requested, he had brought the NYPD Academy application, which Jamie filled out, but had not yet submitted.

His mother had made both he and Erin promise on her deathbed that Jamie would not follow in the path of his brothers, but in the footsteps of his sister. Mary wholeheartedly believed that she had given her husband and two elder sons to the department, and that her youngest would not live with the risk and danger that Frank, Daniel, and Joseph all shared.

His father and brothers may have held sway over him on a lot of issues, but when his mother or sister put their foot down, Jamie saluted and obeyed, and had no doubt to this day that Erin would still enforce her will as she had when he was a child. Jamie had no wish to relive those moments and enjoyed being able to comfortably sit.

"Sure, there are times I wonder what it would have been like, but I made my mother and sister a promise to go this route so here I am." He lamely replied, something which Sydney clearly noticed.

Jamie's mind wandered to the application he had carefully hidden in case Sydney went snooping through his things, and knew that once he returned home, he would be having a serious conversation with Joe about filing it. Joe would protect him from Erin and his father, who he knew was in agreement with his mother that he not wear the shield, the final promise his father had made her in the moments before she died.

As Commissioner of Police, Frank Reagan had the power not only to keep Jamie from becoming an officer in the NYPD, but he had the influence to prevent Jamie from becoming a cop in almost any major metropolitan police force in the United States, particularly east of the Mississippi.

Jamie smiled as he recalled that with a law degree, he could apply to any federal agency and be accepted, provided he passed their academy and requirements, but that wasn't for him, he bled blue, NYPD blue to be exact.

Sydney observed her fiancée and knew that this subject was far from settled or closed. She looked forward to dinner next Sunday and to pulling her future sister-in-law aside for a much needed discussion as to Jamie's future. Jamie might have Joe and Danny on his side, but Erin more than evened the odds.

**The Present:**

**11:03 p.m. Friday, May 15, 2015:**

Frank disconnected from Baker's call. He sat for a moment reflecting upon the promise he had made his beloved wife on the late afternoon of September 14, 2005, just moments before she died of cancer, and how he had broken that promise by allowing Jamie to wear the shield, and the present ramifications thereof. How would he ever face Mary in the next life if Jamie died because Frank sided with his son over his late wife's demand? He already had to atone to her for Joe's loss. Jamie's would be beyond unacceptable.

**Flashback:**

**4:48 p.m. Wednesday, September 14, 2005:**

Frank Reagan was sitting by his dying wife's bedside, in what would be the final hour of her life. Mary was very weak, but she had some things to make sure that her husband understood before she departed. Once her instructions had been noted and accepted, she made her final requests of her husband.

"Frank, in all of our years together, you have never once broken a promise to me, but I have two more promises to ask of you before I go." She lamented.

"Anything, Mary." He gently replied, tears forming in his eyes.

His wife struggled to regain her strength before continuing.

"I don't want you to be alone. Promise me that you'll find yourself a good woman who makes you happy Frank, you deserve to be loved and to have someone to love. I'll always be our children's mother, but I won't always be your wife." She stated.

Frank swallowed hard, holding back the tears. "I promise, that in time, I'll find someone." He replied.

Mary accepted this promise as best she could. While Frank's happiness was very important to her, she understood him too well, and knew that he would go through the motions of complying, but without the determination and heart necessary to close the deal. This was alright with her, because it was the next request she made which she truly wanted him to honor.

"This may be the hardest thing I have ever asked of you, but I have already lost my husband and two of my sons to the risk of the Job. Promise me that Jamie will become a lawyer, and that you will not allow him to join his brothers. I want him to follow in Erin's path." She finished.

Frank couldn't respond. Mary was asking something of him that was not his to bequeath or promise. This was Jamie's life and therefore Jamie's decision to make.

"Frank, I know what you are thinking, but Jamie is not you, Danny, or even Joe. He doesn't have the common sense, or the skills necessary to survive out there. He's too kind, too thoughtful, and to intellectual. By the time he thinks something through out there, he'll be dead." Mary warned.

Frank held his wife's hands in his, and leaned in to give her what would be their final kiss.

"I promise Mary, I'll see to it that he does not become a cop."

Mary gently nodded, smiled, and then closed her eyes for the final time.

**Six Years Earlier:**

**1:00 p.m. Monday May 11, 2009**:

Sonny Malevsky entered the squad room of the Warrants section and walked up to Joe Reagan who was sitting at his desk going over the latest investigative information on fugitives they were hunting down.

"Reagan, always hard at work." Malevsky taunted.

Joe looked up from his paperwork and smiled. "Sonny, always the ray of sunshine." He responded.

"And I'm going to shine my rays on you." Malevsky replied. "I'm buying lunch."

"Sonny Malevsky springing for lunch? How can I refuse?" Joe smiled as he got up from his desk and grabbed his suit coat.

They arrived at an Italian restaurant Malevsky favored, one that Joe knew had unsavory connections, but he kept mum on the subject. Once seated, Malevsky launched into his pitch.

"Joe, you're a fine cop and a really affable and likable guy, someone my friends and I would like to have hang around with us."

Joe was slightly taken aback. "Thanks Sonny, and here I always felt you figured me for a hard ass like my brother."

"Danny is Danny, it's what makes him such a good homicide detective, but in Warrants, it's a lot of digging, followed by a high stress situation of making the arrest, and then we need to blow off steam." Malevsky replied. "I figured you could use some downtime with the guys now and then instead of cuffing yourself to your desk, buried in paperwork."

Joe nodded in agreement. "Tell me about your friends."

Malevsky gave Joe his 500 watt smile. "We're just a group of guys who get together, have a few beers, tell a few tall tales, take in a Jets or Yankees game."

"Sounds like fun." Joe replied, giving Malevsky his own 500 watt smile. "I could use a change of routine."

"Tomorrow night then." Malevsky countered.

"Looking forward to it." Joe replied.

After work that night, Joe climbed into his Chevelle and headed downtown. He was meeting Danny and Erin for dinner to plan a surprise celebration for Jamie's graduation.

On the way, he pulled into an underground garage off of 8th Avenue and W. 29th Street.

Heading to the third underground level, he pulled in next to a dark blue Ford Crown Victoria that screamed FED.

Joe got out of the Chevelle and leaned against the left front fender.

The FBI agent exited the Crown Vic and walked over to him.

The tall redheaded agent handed Joe her credentials.

"Agent Anderson, FBI." She announced.

"Where's my usual contact?" Joe inquired.

"Reassigned. I'll be your contact from now on. Anything to report?" She inquired.

Joe hesitated on responding. He had no way of knowing who this agent was or if she could be trusted, so he elected not to report on his lunch with Malevsky.

"Nothing new to report." He replied.

Anderson handed him her business card. "All my contact information is on it. Call me if anything develops. I'll arrange to meet with you again next week." She stated before walking back over to the Crown Vic and getting in.

Joe watched her pull away before getting back into the Chevelle, where he pulled out his i-Pod and began making a recording, never dreaming that one day Jamie would listen to it during his investigation of Joe's death.

"_Testing, Testing. This is Detective Joseph Reagan. Six months into my investigation of the Blue Templar. Big meet tomorrow. I think I'm in. My FBI contact was changed without explanation. I don't know if they can be trusted. I make this record separate from my recordings for them. More after tomorrow."_

Joe disconnected the microphone and sat back in the driver's seat reflecting on just how he had gotten into his present predicament.

**Flashback:**

**10:00 a.m., Saturday, November 22, 2008:**

Joe Reagan exited his prized Chevelle and walked into the modest sized eatery in Bay Ridge.

His father sat in the back corner at a table for two, his ever present security detail, nowhere to be seen.

Joe walked over as Frank looked up from the sports section.

"Predictions are for the Jets to beat the Titans tomorrow." Frank smiled.

"This may be their year Dad." Joe grinned back, knowing full well that their beloved New York Jets would find a way to blow making the playoffs.

"I'm glad to see all those years attending both church and parochial school taught you the value of having faith." Frank countered.

"God only expects a man to have so much of that Dad, especially where our sports teams are concerned." Joe replied.

Frank looked Joe in the eyes. "The older you get the more cynical you are becoming. Pretty soon, you'll catch up to Danny." Frank warned.

"Dad, I didn't climb out of a warm Manhattan bed and drive to Brooklyn, just to be insulted. You could have waited until tomorrow for that." Joe stated.

"Sorry, force of habit." Frank smiled. "Order some breakfast, it's on me."

"Just coffee." Joe replied.

After coffee was served, Frank folded the newspaper and placed it to the side.

"The reason I asked you to meet with me, is that we may have an internal department problem and I need your help in solving it." Frank advised.

Joe pondered his father's statement. "You usually ask Danny or Sam Croft to conduct your sub rosa inquiries."

Frank nodded: "True, but this particular matter requires patience and finesse, neither of which are part of your older brother's skill set, plus you are in a much better position than Danny or Sam to conduct this investigation." Frank replied.

"Explain." Joe requested.

"We have a group of rogue officers, and I use the term officers collectively, to include all ranks, not just the men in blue. I have received information that such a group is actively targeting criminal enterprises, seizing the cash and drugs, and in some instances, assaulting or murdering the suspects."

Joe nodded. "May I ask how you received this information, and how credible you believe it to be?"

"This information was given to me last week by the Special Agent in Charge of the FBI's New York City field office. As for credibility, they have determined it to be highly credible, and have suggested that we work a cooperative and parallel investigation with them, as there are both state and federal statutes being violated, not to mention NYPD regulations." Frank replied.

"And how am I in a position to help in this investigation." Joe inquired.

"This stays between us Joe, whether or not you accept the assignment." Frank warned.

"You have my word Commissioner." Joe replied.

"That's always been good enough for me." Frank acknowledged. "Information has it that this operation is being conducted by officers currently assigned to the Warrants Squad."

Joe was dumbfounded, as he was the ranking detective in the Warrants Squad and was clueless to the information his father had just furnished.

"Dad, I have no idea what you are talking about." He replied.

"I know son, and I do not mean for you to think that for a moment, I would believe either of my sons could be dirty, but there are raids that you do not personally go on, and there are other detectives or officers who seize and write up confiscated cash and drugs, so it is possible that not all of the proceeds of these raids are being reported, or that some of these guys are performing raids on their own time and under the color of law, without your knowledge or the department's authorization."

Joe's thoughts immediately went to Sonny Malevsky. Of all the members of the Warrants Squad who would be neck deep in something like this, Malevsky fit the profile.

"You want me to investigate my own unit, correct?" Joe asked.

"Yes, but very surreptitiously and with the help of the FBI. What we are looking for is more than just the guys pulling the jobs, we believe this infection spreads high up in the department, maybe even into other civil services." Frank advised.

"I'll make the arrangements for you to meet with the FBI and let them get you up to speed. You'll report only to me and to your FBI contact. You are not to discuss this with anyone else, including Pops, Danny, Erin, or most importantly, Jamie." Frank warned.

"I understand." Joe acknowledged.

"One last thing. We believe that this group is operating under the guise of an NYPD fraternal organization, ironically, one that your grandfather and others of his generation formed to clean up corruption within the department." Frank informed Joe.

"Looks like gramps missed a few bad apples. What's the name?" Joe inquired.

"The Blue Templar." Frank answered.

-30-


	2. Chapter 2

**The Present:**

**11:05 p.m. Friday, May 15, 2015:**

Frank knocked on his father's bedroom door.

"Pop, wake up." He called out.

"What is it Francis?" Henry replied.

Frank opened the door to find his father sitting up in bed, watching the nightly news.

"Get dressed, my detail is on its way to take us to St. Victor's." Frank answered.

"My God, which one?" Henry asked.

"Jamie." He answered.

"How bad?" He asked.

"Baker said that he's not likely. Get dressed, I have to call Danny and Erin." Frank replied.

Henry cringed as he thought of his youngest grandchild while noticing the despair in his son's eyes.

"Not again." He thought to himself.

**Flashback:**

**11:06 p.m., Friday, May 15, 2009**

Henry Reagan was comfortably situated in his living room lounge chair, working the crossword puzzle. His son was seated next to him, a biography of Winston Churchill in his lap, as Frank had dozed off a half hour earlier.

Henry smiled to himself knowing that Frank needed the rest, so it was best to just leave him alone until he awoke on his own, or Henry got up to head to his own room for the night.

He was working on a seven letter word for "funny", when Frank's cell phone began to ring.

"Francis, wake up." He called out. "Your phone's ringing."

"Thanks Pop" Frank replied, trying to come out of his slumber. He picked his cellphone up from the end table and noticed that his DCPI was calling him. At this hour on a Friday night, it couldn't be anything good.

"Yes Garrett?" Frank inquired.

Henry half-heartedly listened until Frank began asking questions. By the time he hung up, Henry noticed that all color had drained from his son's face, and tears began welling up in his eyes.

"Francis, what's wrong, you're scaring me."

"It's Joe." Frank's voice cracked. "My boy's been shot."

"Likely?" Henry asked hoping for the best.

"Not likely." Frank replied as the tears began to fall.

**Present:**

**11:07 p.m. Friday, May 15, 2015:**

Frank went downstairs and took a deep breath before dialing his oldest son. He had no idea how he could break such news to his boy, or how Danny would ever be able to go on living if he were to lose another brother.

He pushed the send button and waited for Danny to pick up.

Danny and Linda were playing scrabble with the boys when his phone began to ring. He looked at the caller I.D. and answered.

"Yeah Dad."

"Danny, it's Jamie." Frank solemnly replied.

**Flashback:**

**11:08 p.m., Friday, May 15, 2009:**

Jack and Sean Reagan were sound asleep upstairs as their parents nuzzled together on the couch, eating popcorn and watching a movie, like two teenagers at the drive in.

Danny was paying more attention to Linda and the popcorn than to the movie.

"I don't know why we bothered to put on a movie when all of your attention is devoted to filling your mouth, either with popcorn or with me." Linda teased.

"I'm trying to decide which one tastes better." Danny teased back, earning a playful punch on the arm.

"If you can't figure that out, then maybe we should lose the popcorn and head upstairs." She advised.

Danny smiled, and was just about to get up when his cell phone began ringing.

"I knew it was too good to be true. At least I had you for half the night." Linda exasperatedly stated.

Danny looked at the caller I.D.

"It's my father." He advised and answered.

"Yeah Dad." Danny answered.

As Danny listened to his father, Linda noticed the expression on his face, and the tears forming in his eyes.

"How long ago?" Danny asked.

"I'll call Erin and Jamie. I'll meet you there." He stated before hanging up.

"Danny, what's wrong?" Linda excitedly asked.

Danny just sat there for a moment, afraid to speak the words, as if refraining from doing so would make the bad news go away.

Finally, he answered her. "Joe's been shot. Dad said that they are taking him to St. Victors, but he's not likely to make it."

"Oh my God, Danny." Linda said as she began to cry.

Danny made a decision. He would call Erin first as she would be the easier sibling to break such news and it delayed the inevitable which was calling Jamie. If Joe died, this would destroy Jamie. How could Danny comfort his baby brother, who was over 200 miles away?

**The Present:**

**11:14 p.m. Friday, May 15, 2015:**

Erin Reagan leaned back into her couch, reading glasses on, laptop open, files strewn across the coffee table.

The life of an Assistant District Attorney for New York County was one of constant work, for as long as people behaved badly, Erin would have a steady stream of case files landing on her desk.

May 15th was a very emotional day for her, and with each passing year, her sense of loss increased, rather than diminished.

Nicky walked over to the couch and sat down next to her.

"How are you holding up?" Nicky asked.

Erin emitted a bittersweet smile, one mixed with her sorrow for Joe, and pride in her daughter's concern.

Erin removed her glasses and placed them along with the laptop on the coffee table. She opened her arms to Nicky who leaned back into her mother so that Erin could envelope her as they talked.

"I miss him more every year honey." Erin admitted.

"I know Mom, so do I. I miss his jokes, his teasing me, his laughter, and his wonderful cooking, but most of all, I miss how happy we all used to be." Nicky stated.

"We aren't as carefree as we used to be, are we?" Erin asked.

"No Mom, we're always worried that the next call we get will be telling us that Uncle Jamie or Uncle Danny were shot." Nicky responded.

Nicky had no sooner finished her remark than Erin's phone began to ring.

"Speak of the devil." She grinned.

"Must be Uncle Danny." Nicky laughed.

"We were just talking about you." Erin advised her older brother.

"Erin honey." Danny started to say but hesitated as he honked his horn and yelled obscenities at other motorists.

Erin heard all of this and knew that something bad had happened.

"Danny, where are you?" She asked, fearing the worst.

Danny continued: "I'm on my way to St. Victor's."

Erin felt the bottom of her stomach drop as she pulled Nicky tightly to her.

"Danny, what happened?" She anxiously inquired.

"Sweetheart, I don't know how to tell you this, but…."

**Flashback:**

**11:14 p.m. Friday, May 15, 2009**

Erin and Jack Boyle had bid goodnight to their 13 year old daughter Nicky, and were comfortably snuggled together in bed watching New York One.

The end of another long week for the two litigators was a relief and both looked forward to a fun weekend, centered around Jamie's return from Cambridge.

"You're still smiling" Jack noted.

"You're right, I am." Erin nodded, before kissing her husband.

"Mom would be so happy right now, I'm just sorry she didn't live to see Jamie fulfil his dream." Erin noted.

"Your mother's dream." Jack noted.

"What do you mean by that?" Erin incredulously asked, her famous Irish temper beginning to boil.

"You know darned well that Jamie never wanted to be a lawyer like us, he wanted, and still wants to be a cop like Danny and Joe, and that you and your mother pushed him into this." Jack replied.

"It was his choice, and he elected to go to law school." Erin defended.

"No, you and your mother made the choice for him, and not wanting to be on your bad side, he obeyed you and did what you ordered him to do." Jack retorted.

"I did what's in his best interest. It's enough that we have to worry about Danny and Joe, I wasn't putting my baby brother on the streets so that he could wear a target on his back." Erin replied, justifying her actions.

Just then, her phone began to ring, the caller I.D. displaying "Danny".

"Hi Danny, this isn't really a good time." She advised.

She heard Danny honking his horn and swearing at other drivers.

"Danny, calm down before you kill yourself or someone else." She ordered.

"Erin." He said, the raw emotion evident in his voice.

"Danny, what's wrong?" She asked, now very concerned.

"I'm on my way to St. Victor's. It's Joe. He's been shot."

"Danny, is he?" She began to ask.

"Dad said that it doesn't look too good." Danny replied.

With that the phone dropped from her hand and she began to cry.

**8:28 p.m. Tuesday, May 12, 2009:**

The unmistakable sound of a cue ball striking a racked set split the evening air in the Bronx, or rather it would have, if not for the sound of loud rock music and drunken men singing off key, fueled by the frequent consumption of alcohol.

Joe noted that these guys sure liked to party hard.

He was up a game on Malevsky who wanted to even the score in this round.

"One hundred bucks I win this one." He announced to Joe.

"Seeing that I have fifty dollars of your money from the last game, I'll cover it." Joe replied.

Other cops began laying down their bets, most of them with Malevsky, but Joe had two guys backing him.

Within five minutes the game was over, and Joe and his backers cleaned up.

"Where did you learn to shoot?" Malevsky asked.

"My sister Erin." Joe answered.

"I'll be damned, is she as good as you?" Malevsky inquired.

"Sonny, she can beat you, me, and every guy in here." Joe smiled back. "She put herself through college as a pool shark."

"How about the Harvard graduate?" Malevsky queried.

Joe was uncomfortable with Malevsky's tone regarding his younger brother. "He's a better shot than I am, so don't go hustling my kid brother for his allowance." Joe retorted, to the laughter of the other cops.

An hour later, Joe had decided it was time to head home. Malevsky walked him out.

"Have a good time tonight Joe?" He asked.

"Very much so, thank you Sonny." Joe replied.

"We're going to get together again Friday night after work. If you're up for it, join us." Malevsky offered.

"Will do." Joe replied.

Malevsky looked at the Chevelle. "This is one sweet ride." He commented.

"Was my father's." Joe replied.

"Drive safely Joe. Always be mindful of the other guy out there." Malevsky warned.

Joe felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Malevsky couldn't care less about Joe's safety. A warning of another sort was being conveyed and Joe had an idea as to what it was.

On his way home from the Bronx, Joe pulled out his i-Pod and hooked up the microphone.

"_I'm getting close, but the Templar may have made me."_

Joe didn't realize how accurate his statement was, as three car lengths behind, a black Chevy Tahoe kept a vigilant watch on the Commissioner's middle son.

**The Present:**

**11:15 p.m. Friday, May 15, 2015:**

Nicky Reagan-Boyle rushed to get changed, as she was accompanying her mother to the hospital.

Her mind was in turmoil. Her favorite Uncle had been shot. It seemed like only yesterday when she lived through the death of her Uncle Joe.

She closed her eyes and prayed, begging God not to take Jamie, that her family had already paid the price with one of its sons.

She missed her Uncle Joe very much. Though he had always made time for his niece and nephews, once Jamie had left for Harvard, Joe picked up the slack and made sure that Nicky knew she always had him to lean on and talk to.

She smiled as she recalled many of his pranks, jokes, and funny presents he would bring her, and how he would always be tickling her, carrying her upside down and twirling her in the air.

Nicky loved her uncles equally, but Danny wasn't the huggable type. He was the one you went to when you were in trouble. Jamie was the one she went to when she needed someone to identify with problems she was having with her mother, or advice about boys, or to help her with homework, but it was Joe who had made her laugh and believe that anything she set her mind to was possible.

**Flashback:**

**11:15 p.m. Friday, May 15, 2009**

Nicky lay in bed, unable to sleep. Only another three weeks until school was out for the summer. She looked forward to the Reagan family annual summer trip to Quogue, imagining the fun she was going to have with her cousins and younger two uncles.

At first, she imagined she was hearing it, but then the sound of her mother's crying became more audible.

Nicky climbed out of bed and walked up to her bedroom door and opened it so as to better hear.

A moment later, her mother came out of her bedroom looking haggard, with her father close behind.

Nicky opened her door and stepped out into the hallway.

"Mom, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Sweetheart, get dressed. We have to leave right now." Erin replied.

"Dad, what's going on?" Nicky inquired.

"Please do as your mother asks Nicky, and hurry." Jack answered.

The ride to the hospital was subdued with Erin breaking into crying fits as Jack negotiated the route to St. Victors as quickly as he could.

Finally, Erin turned around and looked at her daughter.

"Nicky, I know this is frightening to you, and I have no answers right now, but I want you to be prepared." She stated.

"For what?" Nicky asked.

"Joe's been shot." She said before taking a deep breath, calming herself. "He may not live."

**8:30 a.m. Wednesday, May 13, 2009:**

Joe Reagan and Lydia Gonzalves sat in the basement of One Police Plaza, going through the records of all personnel assigned to the Warrant Squad.

Gonzalves looked up at Joe. "We have their financials, fitness reports, disciplinary records, service records, what are we missing here? She asked.

"Look for any connections they may have with each other before joining the squad, such as who may have served together in narcotics or vice, those are usually pretty good breeding grounds for corruption." Joe answered.

"So how did it go last night?" Gonzalves inquired, referencing Joe's evening out with Malevsky.

"Great, if you like hanging out in the backwater of the Bronx with ten drunken cops, deafening rock music, and Sonny holding court." Joe replied.

"How many of them were from our squad?" She asked.

"Six, including Malevsky, Cavanaugh, Swanson, Morelli, Walters, and Jankowski." Joe responded before continuing.

"Buchanan and Atwater out of Manhattan North Narcotics, Camia out of the 31st Precinct, and Corelli out of Queens SVU." He finished, providing the names.

"Sexist pigs, all males." Gonzalves retorted.

"The Templar appears to be an all-male club, but I'll bet you a week's pay that those pulling the strings, other than Malevsky, were not present last night." Joe posited.

"No bet." Gonzalves replied.

They spent the next three hours combing through records until they found the connection they were looking for.

"Take a look Lydia." Joe stated, as he referenced the service records of the ten cops from the previous evening.

"Looks like Malevsky, Walters, and Swanson were in the same academy class. Malevsky and Cavanaugh were in Bronx Vice together, Malevski later served with Buchanan and Atwater in Manhattan North Narcotics." Joe noted.

"And Swanson, Camia and Corelli were once together in Brooklyn North Narcotics, and Jankowski, Buchanan and Morelli were in Queens Vice." Gonzalves informed Joe.

"Looks to me like Malevsky's the chief recruiter, and that Camia and Buchanan are his lieutenants. Seems that Walters never served with any of them, but he did do a stint in Intelligence, and another in IAB." Joe noted.

"Could be that the higher ups are located in one or both of those units." Gonzalves postulated.

"Here's another interesting note. Except for Walters, every one of these names has an IAB jacket for excessive force complaints." Joe stated.

"And they have all either just reached, or are about to reach their twenty year mark." She noted.

"Their pension isn't enough for them, these guys have been lining their pockets with big bucks before they punch their tickets." Joe exclaimed.

"We need to find how high up this goes. There has to be someone in a command position orchestrating this. We need to pull the jackets on the department heads for IAB and Intelligence for starters and see what connection they have to any of our ten names." Gonzalves stated.

"I'll take care of that this weekend." Joe said, referencing his father.

Joe figured that by now, that the Templar may be watching him, therefore, he preferred not to make any special trips to One Police Plaza or the family house in Bay Ridge, but everyone knew about the legendary Reagan Sunday dinners, so that would be his opportunity to take his father aside in order to obtain the information he needed. In the meantime, he would place a call to his father to get the ball rolling.

**The Present:**

**11:17 p.m. Friday, May 15, 2015:**

Frank sat with his father in the back seat of his department issued Suburban as he was driven to St. Victor's.

Baker, riding shotgun in the front seat, disconnected from her cell phone and looked back over her shoulder.

"No updates Sir. He's still in surgery." She informed her boss.

"Thank you Baker." Frank replied. "Do we have any word as to what went down?" Frank asked.

Henry Reagan looked at his son recalling these same words from six years ago, simultaneously recalling Yogi Berra's famous comment. "It's De Javu all over again."

"Preliminary report is that officer Reagan and his partner responded to a commercial alarm at a pharmacy, and arrived to find three suspects inside. The suspects opened fire with automatic weapons. Officer Reagan sustained two hits which entered beneath his vest. His partner sustained a hit in her left thigh and one in her left shoulder. She's being treated, but her injuries are not considered life threatening." Baker replied.

"Both Officer Reagan and his partner returned fire, mortally wounding two of the three suspects. The third was taken into custody and transported to another hospital for treatment from a wound inflicted by Officer Janko."

Frank noted the sound of the vehicle's sirens, and the flashing of its blue and red lights careening off of other vehicles as NYPD 1 raced for the hospital.

His thoughts wandered as he recalled an identical ride exactly six years ago this very night, as he prayed for Jamie's survival, prayers that everyone believed went unanswered for Joe.

**Flashback:**

**11: 17 p.m. Friday, May 15, 2009:**

Frank sat with his father in the back seat of his department issued Suburban as he was driven to St. Victor's.

Baker, riding shotgun in the front seat, disconnected from her cell phone and looked back over her shoulder.

"No updates Sir. He's still in surgery." She informed her boss.

"Thank you Baker." Frank replied. "Do we have any word as to what went down?" Frank asked.

"Preliminary report is that Detectives Reagan, Malevsky, Gonzalves, and Cavanaugh were serving warrants on two drug dealers who bolted. When Detective Reagan located them, they shot him, before being shot and killed by detective Malevsky." She stated.

Frank closed his eyes and prayed for the survival of his middle son.

**Six Hours Earlier:**

**5:17 p.m. Friday, May 15, 2009:**

Joe concluded his meeting with Malevsky, Gonzalvez, and Cavanaugh. The four of them would be heading out in five hours to serve outstanding felony warrants on two well known drug dealers.

After Malevsky and Cavanaugh departed, Joe took Gonzalves aside, handing her a miniature recorder.

"In case our plan doesn't work, make sure you give this to my brother Jamison." He instructed.

"The lawyer? Why not give it to Danny?" She inquired.

"Because, if Danny investigates my death, it will be too high profile. He'll use department resources and eventually, the Templar will target him. Jamie might have graduated law school, but he'll become a cop, you'll see. He's the sneaky and patient one in our family and he would investigate my death in a way nobody would detect." Joe informed.

"Okay, but let's just hope nothing happens to you." Gonzalves replied.

"Trust me, Malevsky is going to make a move tomorrow night. Just be ready for anything." Joe warned.

**The Present:**

**11:18 p.m., Friday, May 15, 2015:**

Danny Reagan wove in and out of traffic, his heart rate near its maximum, his blood pressure ready to explode. He pushed his Jeep to the limit, racing towards St. Victor's from Staten Island.

His only thought, other than not getting in an accident, was the state of his brother Jamie.

Was he alive, or had he already died, alone, like Joe, without his family by his side, and how was his father going to take losing another son, and his sister, another brother.

Most of all, Danny was cursing himself, that he had failed to protect both of his brothers. He had failed to learn from his mistake with Joe, and it would come back six years to the day to wreak vengeance on him in the form of Jamie.

**Flashback:**

**11:18 p.m. Friday, May 15, 2009:**

Danny Reagan drove as fast as he could from his home in Staten Island to St. Victor's Hospital in Manhattan.

Thoughts raced through his head as he prayed that his younger brother was still alive, and that Joe had not died alone, without any family around him, and if he was dead, how could he ever tell Jamie, and would Joe's death tear the Reagan family apart?

Danny blamed himself. He was the oldest, the protector, and it was his job to insure that his brother was bullet proof, that he understood how to stay alive out there. Danny had failed Joe, and as he admitted this to himself, the tears finally began to flow.

-30-


	3. Chapter 3

**The Present:**

**11:21 p.m. Friday, May 15, 2015**

Jack, Erin, and Nicky were just a few minutes away from the hospital. There was no further information available on Jamie's condition.

Erin's mind went back six years to what would be a day of great joy, followed hours later by excruciating pain and sorrow.

**Flashback:**

**4:40 p.m. Friday, May 15, 2009**

"Reagan" Erin announced as she answered her office phone.

"Detective Reagan here." Joe replied.

Erin smiled. She always enjoyed hearing from Joe, the brother with whom she could most comfortably relate.

She often found herself at odds with Danny, and mothering Jamie, but Joe, though three years her junior was her equal and emotional soul mate. He always found a way to make her laugh and to brighten her day.

"Which Detective Reagan would this be?" She teased.

"If I were to say that I needed a favor, how would you respond?" Joe tossed back.

"That this must be Detective Daniel Reagan." She smiled.

"And if I said that I had some good news for my sister, and wanted nothing in return other than to hear the pride in her voice at such news?" Joe queried.

"Then I would say this must be Detective Joseph Reagan." She informed Joe.

"Now that we have your priorities established, this would be the handsome, charming, witty, and talented Detective Reagan." Joe announced.

Erin grinned, as this was too good to pass up.

"Jamison, you joined the NYPD? Over my dead body!" She exclaimed.

"I always knew he was your favorite brother." Joe replied, feigning hurt.

"You know very well that you're my favorite, Joey." Erin cooed, using his boyhood name.

"Be that as it may, I have good news. The kid just called. He's completed his last exam and is now a lawyer." Joe announced. "Danny and I will be heading up there tomorrow to bring him home."

Erin beamed with pride and excitement. "Thank you Joe, I can't wait to see him." She stated.

"Figured as much since you see Danny and me all the time, you're ready for a fresh family face." He teased.

"Aww, does someone need some quality attention? Erin mocked.

"Goodbye Sis, I'll see you tomorrow when we get back." Joe laughed and disconnected.

Erin had no perception, that this would be the final time she would speak with her younger brother, that her soul mate would be taken from her, the special bond shared by the four Reagan siblings, forever shattered.

**The Present:**

**11:24 p.m., Friday, May 15, 2015:**

Danny was northbound on Second Avenue, approaching E. 19th Street. He was moments from St. Victor's.

He was in the left lane and had almost begun his turn westbound on to E. 19th, when out of nowhere came a couple heading southerly across his path. Danny swerved to avoid them, but in the agitated state he was in, he overcorrected and lost control, slamming into the traffic light pole on the northwest corner.

Fortunately, he was wearing his seatbelt, but the force of the impact knocked him unconscious.

Just two minutes behind him, Jack, Erin and Nicky were heading up Second Avenue and were three blocks behind Danny when they heard a loud crash.

Traffic started slowing and by the time they got to E. 18th Street, it was at a near standstill. Unfortunately, E. 18th ran east bound, in the opposite direction they wished to go.

Erin told Jack to do his best to get through traffic, but that she was getting out on foot as the hospital was only three blocks away.

**The Present:**

**11:26 p.m., Friday, May 15, 2015:**

NYPD 1 had arrived shortly before Danny's accident and Frank was waiting for Henry to disembark, when he heard the ear splitting sound of a vehicle striking the traffic light pole.

"Baker, notify FDNY and the local precinct to get some help down there." He instructed, before briskly walking into the hospital.

**The Present:**

**11:27 p.m., Friday, May 15, 2015:**

Erin hopped out and began running north along the west side of Second Avenue. She saw the wreck of a vehicle that had impacted with the traffic light pole, and noticed people trying to get the door open. Normally, she would stop and help but she had to get to Jamie.

Erin had just begun to run westbound on E. 19th Street when a synapse in her brain fired.

**Flashback:**

**11:28 p.m. Friday, May 15, 2015:**

KNQ-8633. Erin kept running, Something about that license plate number she just couldn't put her finger on. KNQ-8633. When she was 500 feet from the hospital her brain triggered the memory and she knew whose license plate it was, and she began to scream.

**The Present:**

**11:28 p.m. Friday, May 15, 2015:**

Frank's driver heard the scream and began running towards it. He saw a woman running back towards the scene of the accident, and pursued. When he reached her, he was shocked to discover that it was Erin Reagan.

"Erin, what is it?" He asked.

"It's Danny. That's Danny inside." She cried, pointing towards the destroyed Jeep.

He quickly pulled his two way and radioed. "Baker, get over here to the scene of that accident on Second and E. 19th. It's Danny Reagan."

Baker couldn't believe her ears. What more did this poor family have to endure?

"Copy." She said.

**The Present:**

**11:28 p.m. Friday, May 15, 2015:**

Frank Reagan walked into the hospital and headed directly for the Emergency Room. The closer he came, the more the color around him seemed to dull as the images surrounding him turned to black and white.

**Flashback:**

**11:28 p.m. Friday, May 15, 2009:**

Frank Reagan walked down the hallway towards the Emergency Room, his entire body shaking with fear, trepidation, and dread.

He needlessly announced himself, as everyone there not only knew who he was, but the news he was about to be presented.

Finally, Doctor Keller, the Chief of Emergency came out of her office and approached.

"I'm Doctor Keller Commissioner." She said, introducing herself.

Frank nodded. "My son Joe, how is he?" Frank cautiously asked.

Doctor Keller swallowed before answering. "I'm sorry Commissioner, we tried everything we could, but he lost too much blood, and there was too much internal damage. I pronounced him ten minutes ago." She stated.

Frank nodded. "I want to see my son. I need to see my boy." He informed her.

He was led to the Emergency Room 2, where Joe's body laid on the table, awaiting his father.

He was still warm to the touch, and his face had a peaceful smile.

Frank took Joe's hand in his and held it, but he couldn't find any words to say. As he looked down upon his middle son, Frank Reagan broke down and cried.

**The Present:**

Frank Reagan needlessly announced himself.

The on duty nurse informed him, that Doctor Keller had been on her way out to meet with him, but another patient had just been admitted.

"Maybe you saw it, the traffic accident down the street." She stated, not knowing who the victim was.

"Yes, my assistant called it in." Frank commented, not wanting to engage in either small talk, or a discussion regarding the problems of others. He wanted to know whether Jamie was alive or not.

He looked at his watch and noted the time, wondering where Danny and Erin were, as both should have arrived by now.

After 20 minutes Dr. Keller came out.

"Hello Commissioner." She greeted.

Frank took a deep breath before continuing. "Doctor Keller, how's my boy?" Frank asked.

"Jamison sustained two wounds, one in his upper shoulder, and one in his lower abdomen. The shoulder wound was a through and through but the lower abdominal wound did some damage to his spleen and colon. He lost a lot of blood."

Frank started to have the same feelings he did six years ago. She was going to tell him that he lost another son.

"We stabilized him and stopped the bleeding, fixed the damage and transfused him. His blood pressure has come back up significantly. I'd say he's going to make a full recovery." She smiled.

Frank blinked. "My boy's going to live." He asked?

"Yes. They both will." She smiled back.

"Both? I don't understand."

"The reason I was late getting out here, is that I have been treating your other son Daniel."

"Danny?" Frank asked, unable to believe his ears.

"What happened to Danny?" Henry asked.

"Didn't you notice the traffic accident at the corner? That was your son." She informed Frank.

Frank looked over to the Emergency Room to see Erin walking out, smiling.

"Hi Dad." She said as she came over and hugged her father, before moving on to her grandfather.

"Erin, where were you?" Frank asked.

She explained what had happened and her last moment recollection of Danny's license plate. She waited while the FDNY extracted him from his vehicle before accompanying and admitting her older brother to the hospital.

"Jamie and Danny are resting side by side, and this time, Jamie got the better end of the bargain." Erin grinned.

"How's that sunshine?" Frank asked.

"Danny has a broken jaw. Doctor Keller had to wire his mouth shut." She laughed.

Doctor Keller joined in the laughter. "He sustained a fractured jaw, dislocated shoulder, and a concussion. I'd like to keep him for a couple of days."

"Oh, you can have him, and I'll make sure he behaves." Erin noted.

Frank followed Doctor Keller into the emergency room where he laid his eyes upon his oldest and youngest sons, both sound asleep, but both very much alive. He stood between them and reached out, holding one of their hands in his.

Frank prayed, but most of all he thanked Joe, whom he believed had intervened to protect his brothers.

After a few minutes, he headed back out to find Linda, Jack, Nicky, and the boys all waiting with Henry.

**Flashback:**

**11:34 p.m., Friday, May 15, 2009:**

Frank Reagan walked out of the Emergency Room to find his Henry, Danny, Linda, Erin, Jack, Nicky, Jack, and Sean all waiting for him.

Tears were evident in all their eyes.

"Joe's gone. He won't be returning home at the end of his tour." Frank informed them.

**The Present:**

**2:40 a.m., Saturday, May 16, 2015:**

Jamie and Danny had been admitted to a semi private room which they shared. Doctor Keller had kicked Frank and Erin out thirty minutes ago so that her nurses could sedate both brothers in order to induce them getting some badly needed sleep. While Jamie was medically in worse condition, Danny was the more difficult patient, insisting he was fine and wanting to go home.

As soon as the nurse departed, another figure entered the room and smiled at the two brothers. Like Frank Reagan, he took Jamie's left hand, and Danny's right and squeezed as he prayed for the two.

Jamie's eyes blinked open and he looked up for a moment, before he fell back asleep. As the mysterious figure let go of Danny's hand, he briefly awoke, and noticed the man, but he couldn't speak as his mouth was wired shut. He too eventually succumbed to his sedative.

The mysterious man smiled, saluted the two officers and slipped back out the way he had entered.

Danny Reagan slipped into a disturbing sleep. He could have sworn that he had just seen Joe, but that wasn't possible.

As his sleep deepened, he was drawn back six years ago, to a telephone call he had dreaded making.

**Flashback:**

**8:00 a.m., Saturday, May 16, 2009:**

Danny Reagan awoke, at first unaware at his surroundings before realizing that he was in his childhood bedroom, as everyone had returned to Frank's earlier that morning.

Everything was coming back to him now, including the fact that Joe was dead, and that Jamie was expecting the two of them to be at Cambridge in a few hours to bring him home.

Danny stood up and walked downstairs, before stepping out into the backyard.

He dialed Jamie and waited for him to answer.

"Hey Danny, are you guys on your way, or did you call to tell me that you overslept and Joe had to kick your lazy butt out of bed again?" He laughed.

Normally, Danny could easily be goaded and would have an immediate and sarcastic response, so when he said nothing, Jamie wondered what was up.

"Danny, are you okay?" He asked.

"Jamie, we're not coming up." Danny replied, the rawness of his voice clear to Jamie.

"Danny, you're scaring me here. What happened?" He inquired.

Danny took a deep breath. Better to get this over with. "Joe didn't make it home from his last tour. He's gone Jamie, Joe's gone."

"Gone, what do you mean gone?" Jamie implored.

"He was shot and killed last night in the line of duty." Danny replied.

"Dead? Joe is dead? Why didn't anyone call me last night?! Jamie yelled.

"Because, this didn't happen until late last night and we decided it would do no good for you to drive home in the middle of the night. We didn't want to risk anything happening to you. Please Jamie, don't fight with me. Pack what you need into your car and come home to us. We need you. I need you." Danny said, before he began to cry.

Jamie had never heard Danny cry except the evening their mother died. He knew his oldest brother had been through hell in Iraq, but that just made Danny mean. If he was crying, he was in real pain.

"I'll be home as soon as I can Danny, please hold it together until I get there, okay?" Jamie asked.

"Sure kid, please drive safely. I can't lose another brother." He cried.

**The Present:**

**5:49 a.m., Saturday, May 16, 2015.**

Jamie stirred awake, and tried to take in his surroundings. Things began slowly coming back to him, and he figured out he was in a hospital. His shoulder and left side felt like they were on fire. He looked over to his side and noticed another patient whose head was wrapped in a bandage, and his left arm in a sling. The guy was snoring like a bull.

"Reminds me of Danny." Jamie thought.

He reflected back to the previous night and how he had taken a tour on the anniversary of his brother's death, as his way of honoring Joe, not realizing he would wind up nearly making the same sacrifice.

He looked up at the ceiling and recalled his brother, and how much he missed him, before remembering the phone call he received at Harvard six years ago that very morning.

**Flashback:**

**8:03 a.m., Saturday, May 16, 2015:**

Jamie disconnected from his call with Danny. He sat down in the kitchen and began to cry.

Sydney came out of their bedroom to find him sitting there. She held him close asking him repeatedly what had happened. Finally he calmed down enough to answer her.

"Danny just called. Joe didn't return home from his tour. He was killed. My brother's dead." Jamie said, before he began crying again.

He recalled going through the motions, grabbing what he needed to head home. Sydney elected to remain behind and pack up their apartment, as they had to be out by Monday evening. Her parents and brother would come up and load everything up and take it to their new apartment in New York City.

Jamie kissed and thanked her before getting in his car and heading back to Brooklyn, to a house that to him, would never again be a complete home.

**The Present:**

**10:00 a.m. Saturday, May 16, 2015:**

Erin Reagan walked into her brothers' hospital room to a sight she recalled all too well from many a childhood morning.

Jamie was awake, and Danny was sound asleep.

"I see he's still out." Erin noted.

"That guy snores like a freight train." Jamie said. "Of all the people to get stuck with as a roomie." He replied.

Erin gave Jamie a bemused look. "Don't you know who that is?" She asked.

"Some guy with a bashed in head and a broken arm, look at him." Jamie commented.

"Jamie, that's Danny." She exclaimed.

"What?" He weakly asked.

Erin proceeded to explain just how Danny had come to wind up in that condition, but when Erin broke the best news of all, that Danny's mouth was wired shut, Jamie tried not to laugh as it hurt too much.

"I can't believe it, God gives me the best gift possible and I'm in too much pain to enjoy it."

"Shtp ovr thr Im sleeing." Danny said from the other side of the room, causing Jamie to bust up laughing.

"Ow, it hurts. Ow. Ow." He stated in between laughs.

"I had the strangest dream last night." Jamie informed his brother and sister. "Sometime last night, Joe came in here and held my hand." He stated.

"Me too." Danny said, his eyes wide as he looked at Erin and Jamie.

Jamie looked over at Danny. "Are you sure?" Jamie asked.

Danny nodded yes and held up his right hand.

"You two must have gotten the same happy juice." Erin commented, wondering how both of her brothers could have the same dream, and both, trained observers, swore they saw the same man.

"Dark hair, brown sport coat." Jamie started off.

Danny nodded in the affirmative. "Light boo shir." He said.

"Same thing I saw." Jamie stated, staring at Erin.

"Maybe it was just someone who looks like him. Joe had dark blonde hair." She noted.

Frank and Henry arrived a few minutes later and Erin told her father what her brothers had collectively witnessed.

"Can't be." Frank stated, but he couldn't deny that his both his sons swore they saw the same apparition, wearing the same clothes.

**The Present:**

**1:00 p.m. Friday, May 22, 2015:**

Erin wheeled Jamie out of the hospital to her waiting car. Danny had been released three days earlier. Everyone felt it was in both the brothers' best interest for Danny to be sent home, as Jamie almost busted his stitches from laughing as he was able to taunt Danny who couldn't reply with his mouth wired shut. This in return made Danny more irritable and a more difficult patient.

Erin drove directly to the cemetery where Frank and Danny were waiting.

She helped Jamie walk over to Joe's grave, where the four Reagans each silently thanked Joe for watching over his brothers.

Unbeknownst to them, a silent figure watched from a hundred feet behind.

**Flashback:**

**1:00 p.m. Friday, May 22, 2009.**

He slipped out from the rear entrance of St. Patrick's Cathedral, and climbed into a waiting cab. He pulled his windbreaker up around his neck and the Yankees ball cap low across the tops of his eyes.

Arriving at the cemetery ahead of the grieving family, he went to an inconspicuous location he had previously selected that would afford him a view of the burial service, while simultaneously secluding him from intruding on their privacy.

The hearse bearing the deceased entered the cemetery, followed by limousines carrying the relatives.

The man looked on as the casket was borne by six pallbearers including the decedent's two remaining brothers, brother in law, and three close friends, before being set upon the graveside bier.

The arch-bishop off the New York City Diocese was present to perform the service, subsequent to the Mass he had hosted at St. Patrick's just an hour earlier.

The family gathered together as they always had in good time and in bad.

The oldest brother, standing tall and strong in his dress blues and the sister, beautiful and elegant even in mourning. The youngest brother, having just graduated Harvard's prestigious law school, dapper in a navy suit.

The man chuckled to himself wondering how long it would take for him to exchange that three piece in for a set of NYPD Blues.

The grandfather, an old war horse of a cop himself standing at rigid attention next to his son, the family's Rock of Gibraltar, four stars glistening on his shoulder boards.

Finally, the service ended and the New York City Police Department fired an 18 gun salute, followed by a bugler blowing taps as Erin was handed the NYPD's flag which had previously draped her late brother's coffin.

The man gave his own silent salute to the deceased, and slipped out the back way to a waiting cab, where he was driven to a discrete office located in a non-descriptive building in midtown Manhattan.

He got out of the cab and walked into the building where he handed over his identification, the name on it which read "John Reid".

The guard thanked him and allowed him to pass through to the elevators, where he took the express carriage up to the 59th floor.

John exited and went to his office which overlooked the East River and Brooklyn.

He gazed southeast to Bay Ridge, knowing that within the hour, the family would be arriving home, and begin adjusting to the loss of the middle brother.

John sat at his desk and opened the top drawer and placed his service weapon and credentials inside next to a box of silver bullets, a gift from a colleague of sorts.

He closed the drawer and sat back for a moment composing himself, wondering when America would be safe enough for the spy to come in from the cold.

Finally, he picked up his phone and informed his supervisor that he was ready for his next assignment.

-30-


	4. Chapter 4

**EPILOUGE:**

**Flash Forward:**

**6:30 p.m., Sunday, May 15, 2016:**

The Reagan family respectively stood three feet in front of the grave stone that marked the final resting place of New York City Police Detective Joseph Conor Reagan.

Today marked the seventh anniversary of Joe's death, or did it?

As the family maintained their customary moments of silent respect and vigil, John Reid crossed the cemetery on a diagonal path to Joseph Reagan's grave.

He maintained a distance of 50 feet, so as not to startle the family in its moment of solace.

Frank Reagan made his customary speech honoring Joe's memory, but rather than referencing quotes by Raymond Chandler, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, or John Le Carrè as was common, he began telling a story about a Texas lawman named Dan Reid, who along with his brother John, pursued a gang of evil men, much like the Blue Templar, who were corrupt and lacked moral courage.

"Dan Reid was killed and his brother John left for dead, but he survived, buried his past in an unmarked grave, and spent his remaining days fighting for truth and justice." Frank informed them.

"Dad, you're talking about the Lone Ranger." Danny remarked.

"Yes, I am. John Reid was a very brave man, and he made the ultimate sacrifice. He allowed his loved ones to believe that he had died so that he could continue to pursue evil without risk to his family. That takes a lot of guts." Frank concluded.

"Did Mr. Reid ever go home to his family?" Sean asked.

"No Sean, he didn't. He left behind his nephew and sister-in-law and spent the rest of his life fighting crime. His nephew Dan Jr., would later have a son named Britt, and Britt Reid would follow in the footsteps of his great uncle John, fighting crime disguised as The Green Hornet." Frank informed them.

Henry smiled, recalling those great days of radio, when The Lone Ranger and The Green Hornet premiered on WXYZ-AM in Detroit.

"I remember sitting by the radio as a boy listening to those programs." Henry nostalgically waxed.

"Dad, what are you trying to say?" Jamie asked, as all of the Reagans were beginning to understand the message being conveyed.

John observed the family and smiled. And then it was time.

"Mr. Reid, would you like to join us?" Frank called out.

The stunned family turned around to face John Reid, and when they did, their expressions were everything he, and his family had been longing for.

"Joe?" Jamie questioned, still not believing he was looking at his deceased brother.

Erin began to cry as she walked over and cupped her little brother's face between her hands. "Joey?"

Danny just shook his head. "I should have known, come here kid." He said, fiercely hugging his younger brother.

"It's me." Joe smiled as he hugged his siblings to him, followed by his niece and nephews, his grandfather, and finally his father.

"Thanks for the box of silver bullets Dad." Joe chuckled.

Danny looked at Frank. "You knew all this time that he wasn't dead." Danny accused.

"I did, but I couldn't tell anyone. It was for Joe's safety as well as all of yours." Frank stated as he began to explain.

**Flashback:**

**11:32 p.m. Friday, May 15, 2009:**

Joe was still warm to the touch, and he sported a peaceful smile.

Frank stood in Operating Room 2 holding Joe's hand as he cried for his departed son.

Suddenly, Joe's hand squeezed back, and his eyes opened as he looked straight up at his father.

"Don't say a word." Joe cautioned Frank, who dropped Joe's hand as if demon hand occupied his son's body.

Joe sat up and threw off the sheet that had been covering him. He had remained dressed from the waist down.

Doctor Keller entered with a small bag which Joe had dropped off to her earlier in the day, containing a change of clothes, a new Glock 29, keys to his new vehicle and residence, hair die, hair clippers, and identification in the name of John Reid.

"Thank's doc." Joe smiled, as he turned to his father.

"As of this moment, we are the only three who know I am still alive, and we have to keep it that way. Doctor Keller has arranged to have a recent John Doe in the morgue tagged as me. From her description, he resembles me closely enough that it should pass muster for the funeral home. Whatever happens, it has to be a closed casket funeral. Nobody can get a good look at the face."

"What's going on here, why the subterfuge?" Frank asked."

"I'll leave you two alone." Doctor Keller stated. "Joe, make it fast." She warned.

"I only have a couple of minutes to tell you, but this investigation has gone far beyond the Blue Templar. I can only say that I have to go deep undercover and it won't be with the NYPD. I love you all, and I'm sorry for what I am about to put everyone through, but I swore an oath and I have to follow the road it takes me. In the meantime, do not move on the Templar. When the time is right, it will be taken care of. I've made sure of that."

"Will we ever see you again?" Frank asked.

"I can best answer that by giving you two famous quotes." Joe answered as he dressed.

"Down these mean streets a man must walk, who is not himself mean, who is not tarnished, nor afraid." Joe quoted.

"Raymond Chandler, The Simple Art of Murder." Frank nodded.

"He dug a sixth grave beside his brother and fellow Rangers, burying the man he had once been. Then he donned the mask, and set off to pursue truth and justice." Joe stated.

"The Lone Ranger." Frank smiled.

"Please give Jamie my car and whatever happens, remember that I love you dad." Joe said as he hugged and kissed his father."

Doctor Keller came back into the room.

"It's time Joe." She said, referencing that his ride awaited him.

"Goodbye Son." Frank stated.

Joe put on his hat and dark sun glasses and waived at his father. "Hi Ho Silver, away."

**The Present:**

**7:30 p.m. Sunday, May 15, 2016:**

Joe sat with his family in the living room of his father's house, listening to Frank recount the events of seven years ago.

Erin and Jamie couldn't seem to get close enough and hemmed Joe in on both sides.

The emotions of his brothers, and sister had run the gamut from exalted joy to unvarnished anger at what Joe had put them through, but finally, as when they were children all living in this same house, forgiveness, acceptance, and love won out and all that mattered was that Joe had returned.

Once Frank completed his story, Joe dove in.

"I knew Malevsky was going to kill me that night, so I arranged for the Chief of Detectives to order Sonny to report to Riker's to interview a suspect we had arrested the previous week."

"Why would that matter?" Danny asked.

"On its face, it didn't, and the interview was redundant, we had what we needed. It was the venue that counted. To get in, Sonny had to check his weapon, and when he did, I was there to reload it with rounds from which were removed a fair portion of the powder." He smiled.

"So the rounds that hit you were not at full strength." Jamie noted. "But he saw the blood."

"He saw what I wanted him to see, just as you do on television or in the movies. Stage blood is mostly comprised of food products so all of those years working in kitchens on my off days paid off." Joe advised.

"You rigged your vest and shirt with squibs." Erin noted.

"Exactly. Then to fake my death, I swallowed a tranquilizer which knocked me out for an hour. I was just coming out of it when Dad entered the operating room that night." Joe informed them.

"What if Malevsky had spotted you or your car at Riker's?" Danny asked.

"First of all, the Chevelle stood out like a sore thumb, which is why it worked so well for me when I wanted to lead the Templar by the nose, but I had a second very non-descript car that I used when I didn't want to be tailed or noticed. As for the registry at Riker's, the only name he would have seen was Agent John Reid which would have meant nothing to him. It was the first time I had used my new identity." Joe answered.

"What about the messages that you left with Lydia Gonzalves, and on your i-Pod? Jamie asked.

Joe nodded. "I'm sorry that Sonny killed Lydia. We didn't plan for that. She was my insurance policy had I actually died. Jamie, I knew that you were going to file your NYPD Academy application as soon as you returned from Harvard. I asked Dad to give you the Chevelle knowing that you would find my i-Pod and begin investigating my death, as a way of honoring me, but most importantly, a way of proving yourself to Danny." Joe answered as he looked at his older brother, who nodded in return.

"But Uncle Joe, why did you have to pretend to die?" Sean asked.

"Because, like the Lone Ranger, everyone had to think I was dead so that I could do my job without being worried that someone could hurt you or anyone else in this family. Joe Reagan was too well known in this city, and I could never live with myself if my work led to any of you being harmed or killed."

"Joe, after all this time, why come back now?" Linda asked.

"Because my mission is over and seven years has been long enough. I've done my job, and I wanted my life and more importantly, my family back." Joe answered.

"Are you returning to the NYPD?" Jamie asked.

"As soon as Dad hands me back my shield and I'm assigned to a command." Joe replied.

Frank got up from his chair and walked into his office. When he returned, he was carrying a gold detective's shield, which he handed to Joe, to everyone's applause.

"Danny, meet your new partner." Frank proudly announced.

**Flash Forward:**

**3:00 p.m. Sunday, May 22, 2016:**

Frank Reagan looked around his dining room table. To his right sat Erin, followed by Joe, Nicky, and Jamie. To his left sat Linda, Danny, Jack, and Sean. Henry sat facing Frank at the other end, completing the 10 member family.

"I just want to say how grateful I am that all four of my children sit at this table. Our family is once again complete. Joe, would you please lead us in Grace?"

-30-


End file.
